


Where I Belong

by lupinistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hermione went to Hogwarts on what Odin believes is a mission, she had another teacher. As well as a friend, in a man who she found herself falling in love with. And no matter what he has done, or what he may do, he would always have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. Just the plot and idea of this story.

A/N: This is going to start out in the Thor world, and be pre-Thor and eventually will delve into the Avengers. But for now just enjoy the story:) Oh and a side note, Loki is truly only in his early twenties. This is way way in the past. Just so you know. And please review!!!

Loki was taking a walk through the court yard when he heard a muffled giggling from behind a hedge just ahead of him. He thought about ignoring it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly peered around to see a little girl floating upside down, cross-legged in the air. She was a strange child. For one he didn't know of any child who could have done such magic. He himself had been studying for 5 years before he could do that. The girl's cloths were also strange. Whereas most girls wore dresses or gowns, she wore a tunic and leggings. The colors of them quite like his own color scheme. Dark green tunic, black leggings with a gold belt around her waist. Her feet were bare. And her hair was a mane of wild curls, the color of honey when hit by the sun. Yes a very strange girl.  
After a moment she noticed him watching her. They just stared at each other for a moment, before she fell on her back from lack of concentration. Loki quickly walked to her side and helped her to her feet. She had a frightened look on her face. She bowed to him.  
"I'm sorry your highness. I won't do it again." That had Loki confused. Why wouldn't she do it again? What was she so afraid of?  
"And why, pray tell, would you not use magic again?" Now it looked as if she was the one confused, tilting her head to the side in an adorable questioning way.  
"Don't you not like other people being able to do magic?" She asked. Loki was taken aback.  
"Where in all of Asgard did you get that idea?! I've never said that in my life!" Now the little girl looked hurt, as well as confused.  
"But then why did Mama say not to use magic, because you didn't like it?" She looked close to tears. Her little heart now knew betrayal. That look nearly broke Loki's heart. He had always had a soft spot for children. He slowly knelt in front of her, wiping away the tears that ran down her little cheeks with his thumbs.  
"There there. Don't do that. Crying will ruin your pretty face. I don't know why your mother would say such a thing, but I don't think she was trying to hurt you. She probably wanted you safe. Magic can be very dangerous if one does not have a proper teacher." He said softly. She started to pout after that last statement, much to Loki's confusion.  
"But, I want to do magic! I like doing it. I don't have a teacher..." That small look of longing finally broke Loki. Damn his weakness for children!!! He gave her a soft smile.  
"Nonsense, I'll be your teacher." The little girl's face lit up like a Yuletide tree. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!!!" Loki laughed and gave her a small pat on the back, not being one much for hugs. She let him go and started dancing around the small area of the court yard that they were in.  
"What is your name, little one? And how old are you?" She answered as she kept dancing.  
"Hermione. And I'm 5." She then stopped and looked at him.   
"What do I call you?" She asked.  
"You just call me Loki, little one." He said with a smile. Hermione giggled as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it followed him as he started walking toward the palace.   
"You can call me Mione." She said looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at her and led her inside.  
"Mione it is. By the way, I want to meet this mother of yours." Hermione went stiff beside him. She had forgotten about her Mama. What would she say? Would she be mad? Would she say she couldn't learn magic? Loki looked at the fear in her eyes. "I doubt she will say no to me teaching you magic. I'm Prince Loki after all." Hermione still looked a little unsure, but started to lead him toward her home.   
She didn't live that far from the palace. Once they reached her door, Loki decided to knock, deciding it was more polite then just walking in with the child. Even if it was the child's home. A woman with hair similar to Hermione's opened the door with a smile. The smile quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed he was holding her daughter's hand. "What did she do now?" The woman asked looking up at Loki. Loki just raised an eyebrow at the woman.  
"She has done nothing wrong. I have come to inform you I will be teaching your daughter magic." His original plan was to politely ask for permission to teach Hermione, but he really didn't like the woman's attitude. She glared at him.  
"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what you are going to do with my daughter?" This caused Loki smirk. The question he had been waiting for.   
"I am Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard." The woman paled, bowing.  
"Your Highness! I am so sorry! I had no idea!" She then stood back up, glaring down at Hermione. "And I also apologize for my daughter bothering you." Loki scoffed.  
"If she was a bother, I wouldn't want to teach her magic. Stop assuming things. I also came to tell you she will probably be spending most of her time with me at the palace." The woman seemed unfazed by this. She just nodded her head in understanding. Loki was annoyed by her lack of concern. "If she doesn't come home some nights, don't worry, she is safe with myself and my brother." Another nod. "Right. I guess we will start now. Come along Mione." He said, starting to walk toward the palace. The little girl followed instantly, waving goodbye to her mother as she went. She wasn't concerned with how her mother was acting. She was starting a new life. A life filled with magic and her new friend Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.  
A/N: Here is my second chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Oh and where it only says Loki is in this story, it is supposed to say Hermione as well, but my ff.net account is giving me issues. But please review!!!!

Loki led Hermione into the palace, glaring at any and all people who dared glance in her direction. He was feeling oddly protective and possessive of her... Maybe it was the fact that she was the only person who willingly walked by his side, other than his brother Thor or one of his brothers friends that technically were forced to when they were all following Thor... Yes that's probably it. Dear Odin, his only true friend was a 5 year old. At least she didn't seem to be a spoiled brat who was always whining. But now to find his parents and brother, and introduce her. A few minutes later found them in the thrown room. His mother was the first to see them.  
"Loki! I haven't seen you all day! And who is this little one?" She said smiling at the little girl who shyly hid behind Loki's leg in response. Loki heard Thor and Odin chuckle at her behavior. Loki pulled her in front of him and put a hand on her head in comfort.  
"This, Mother, is Hermione. I found her this morning in the court yard using magic. I've decided to take her under my wing." He said. They all looked very pleased with this revelation. Odin grinned.  
"Well then! She is most welcome in the palace! At any time!" He declared. The others readily agreed. Loki grinned back. Something he didn't do often. He was very pleased that they were okay with her being around them all. He looked down to see Hermione smiling at them as well.   
"Then I will be taking her home." He said taking Hermione's hand and guiding her back out of the thrown room. She let go of his hand and grabbed the back of his coat. He stood still as climbed up his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He looked back at her bewildered.  
"How did you do that?" He asked, amused. She shrugged.  
"I just can." She stated simply. He chuckled and started walking again. Once they reached her house, she dropped down and went to her door, trying to open it. It was locked. Hermione sighed turning toward Loki. "She does that. I'll just sleep in the backyard."  
She started in walking in said direction, but was stopped by Loki's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him pointing to his back. She giggled before climbing to her previous position. He started once more in the direction of the palace.  
"You will not be sleeping in your yard. I will not allow it." He said firmly. Then he started questioning himself. Why did he care so much? It made no sense. He had known her only a few hours, and yet he was so protective of her. Why? Oh well, if he was going to be close to her eventually, he might as well start now. He carried her back to the thrown room. His family was confused when he walked back in with Hermione clinging to him.   
"I thought you were taking her home brother?" Thor said. Loki sighed.  
"I was. But the door was locked and she was going to sleep in her yard. I wasn't going to allow that. You know me." Loki then walked off without further conversation to any of his family, heading to his room. He could feel Hermione's grip loosening as her head dropped onto his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Get off my back for a moment Mione." She complied, rubbing her eyes. He turned and picked her up, pulling her against his chest. She gratefully rested her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. He smiled down at her. She was so small and fragile. So adorable. And oh so innocent. How could anyone ignore this child? Loki himself wasn't sure he'd ever let her leave his sight, and he had only just met her.   
Loki soon came to the heavily decorated doors that led to his rooms. He held Hermione closely to his chest with one arm and pushed one door open with the other. He carefully laid her down on a lounge at the bottom of his bed. He then goes to his adjoining bathroom and changes into a light tunic and leggings of black to sleep in. He stared at Honda in th mirror, running a hand roughly of his face. What was he thinking?! Becoming a teacher?! To a 5 year old?! And he was already getting attached to her! What was that about? Maybe it has something to do with being a magic user like himself, and looked down on because of it... Maybe it was best not to dwell on it and to just go with it. Yes, he would do that and hope for the best. He went back to his room and after seeing Hermione was comfortable, he climbed into his own bed and fell into a light sleep, listening for any signs of Hermione waking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. That is All.

Loki woke to the sound of giggling and light chuckling. He pretended to be deep in slumber. He listened to Hermione and his brother talk. "Lady Hermione, do you wish to learn more than magic?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like weapons. Swords. Axes. A bow. A staff even?" Hermione didn't answer right away. Loki was filled with dread. What if she said yes? What if she liked being around Thor more than him? What if she was like everyone else, and decided he wasn't worth her time? But it seemed the girl would surprise him again.  
"Only if Loki wants to teach me. I don't want any other teacher. But thank you for the offer." Loki would have whooped for joy, if he wasn't pretending to be asleep. Thor seemed disappointed, but let it go. He soon left the room, his venture having proved to be fruitless. Loki barely felt the shift on his bed as Hermione Sat next to his head. He felt her hair touching his face and opened his eyes to see her leaning over him.  
"I knew you were awake. Your energy changed." Loki chuckled, sitting up to talk to her. She crawled into his lap, sitting with her back against his chest. He started running his hands through her curled hair, finding it to be surprisingly easy, dispute it looking tangled.  
"So you can already feel energy changes, can you? That is quite a feat at your age, Mione." He said, earning a large grin from the small girl. She crawled off his lap and got off the bed, then stood waiting for him to join her. He chuckled softly before sliding out of the bed and walking toward his wardrobe. He pulled out his usual cloths and shrunk them to her size, handing them to her and pushing her toward the bathroom. He quickly used magic to change his cloths, not wanting Hermione to see something a child really shouldn't by mistake. He then waited a few minutes before the bathroom door opened and Hermione stepped out in his cloths, minus the boots. She was like a miny him with curly hair and a cheery disposition.  
She seemed to be so care free and natural.  
She kept jumping up and down, hair bouncing and fanning out around her as she would land back on the floor. He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her motion.  
"Calm down Mione. I'll show you magic, and how to use knives or whatever you might want to learn. But much of it will take focus. Do you understand?" He looked her straight in the eyes, she smiled and nodded her before her face got serious. Loki released her shoulders and made for the door, Hermione bouncing after him. Even in such a relaxed, Loki could feel the power coming off her small body in waves. That of course didn't frighten the Prince. What did frighten him, was that with his help, her power would only grow. He truly pitied anyone who managed to anger her in the future. He just had to make sure he wasn't one of those people. Ever. But there was a lot of time ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay someone was asking me to progress the stories in years. And here we go! It's only by 5 years, but it is progress. I don't want it to progress too fast, because I feel that we need to see their relationship progress. I don't want to lose something by not doing so. And also a couple of guests that go by Guest and Elizabeth asked me some questions. Loki is more like someone studying for their mastery, but more wide spread in what he's learning. As for whether Hermione will have to go through everything in Hogwarts, she won't get petrified. Why, I'm not going to say till then but she will go through a lot of it. But she gets some extra help along the way hehe! As for the other questions about Hermione at Hogwarts, that would be spoilers if I told you anything. And Hermione getting a tour and getting lost, sorry but I don't wanna. Simple as that. The bonding with Hermione, Sif, and the trio is somewhat explained in this chapter, which I had already started. I'll explain Hermiones parents later, and yes she is an Asgardian and her mother is her mother. Anyway enjoy and please review!

10 Years of Age

Loki walked through the corridors of the palace glaring at anything and everything in his path. Be it a person or a wall. The reason for his foul mood is that his only true friend, who by the way was 10 years old and his student, was not within the palace, as she usually was. She was not running around, making everyone, even the great Allfather himself, laugh with her antics. She was being held 'captive' by her mother, who said she was spending too much time in the palace. Her argument was that his Hermione was being a bother to everyone in the palace and needed to be taught that she not their equals. Though in Loki's mind she was. If the likes of Sif and the Warriors Three could be considered worthy of spending their time with his brother Thor, then Mione was most definitely worthy of spending time with him. How dare that woman presume to know what the royal family thought! Even Odin liked having the little girl with wild hair around. She was like the daughter he never had. He even went as far as to let her sit on his lap as he sat on the throne, and to teach her as he did Thor and Loki. Frigga had cloths and armor made for her. Thor told her stories of the nine realms and their own childhood. Sif, believing that Hermione needed to be a strong warrior as well as a magic user, had started to teach Mione her own fighting style. The Warriors Three had started to act as older brothers to her, protecting her whenever Loki wasn't around. But now she was not here, and it angered Loki. There was also the part of him that missed her. Dearly. She was the only constant in his life. If he was being honest he loved her. In what way he really didn't want to know at this point. It was safer that way. He liked having her by his side. He liked having his little Mione getting bored and climbing up the back of his armor like a monkey. All in all he wanted to go to her house and rescue her a princess in one of the Midgardian fairy tales.

He felt that she was his! The woman who used to lock his precious out to sleep on the lawn had no right to keep her away from him! As Loki walked by the garden, he heard a faint sobbing coming from inside. As he heard them, he could feel his stomach sink. Even without ever hearing her cry like that, he knew who it was. He took off running, looking for his Hermione. He found her in the same place he had met her. He slowly and quietly walked up behind her, trying to be silent. He failed. She looked up at him and the image broke his heart. Her face was red and puffy, hair more tangled then ever. She looked at him with such hope in her eyes.

"She's lying right?! I'm not just a toy to you right?! You love me too, right?!" She hiccuped in her adorable little voice. Loki's eyes went wide. He knelt down beside her and held open his arms for her. She ran right into them, wrapping her legs around his chest and arms around his neck, clinging to him like the little monkey she was. Loki held her close to him, stroking her hair as he always did to help calm her down when she was frustrated or sad.

"Of course she was lying! You ars not my toy. You are mine, and of course I love you. I'm not going to toss you away like trash. Ever. I'm going you by my side as long as I can. Until you get tired of me. Your the only one I like having around, Mione." He whispered into her hair. Hermione looked at him, looking more serious than she had in all the time he had known him.

"I could never get tired of you, Loki. You''re my best friend. Your family, and Thor's friends are nice, but they're not you." She smiled at him softly, before hugging him again. Neither of them noticed their magic fuse together and become one, bonding them to each other. Only a smiling King and Queen of Asgard could see the bond they had. Finally their youngest child could be happy. Finally someone understood him and his magic. They could only hope if they found out the truth about Loki, that she would not hate him for what he was.

Loki delicately removed the girl from his person and stood up. He turned around to allow her to take her place on his back, before heading toward the dining hall. Everyone smiled at the sight of the two of them walking into the room to take their seats. Everyone knew that the seat next to Loki was saved for the little magic user on his back. The last time someone had made the mistake of taking her seat was put on stable duty, taking care of Sleipnir.

Speaking of Sleinir, he loved Hermione. Whenever she and Loki were able to sneak in for a visit, he would muzzle her even more then he did Loki, the one who gave birth to him.

Anyway, back to the dining hall. Thor laughed as he saw Hermione take her seat beside his brother. "Well, well. I thought our little friend was being kept away from us today?" He asked in his normal booming voice. Fandral joined in.

"Did her brave Dark Prince save her from the sadness and boredom of her little home?" He laughed out. Hermione knew they were baiting Loki, trying to upset him. She leaned into him and grinned at the two warriors.

"Yep! I don't know what I would do without him!" She said giggling. Sif and Frigga smiled at her, as the two warriors remained silent. The rest of dinner passed mostly in silence for the two magic users. Loki got annoyed with the loud noise of his brother and watching the girl at his side covering her ears and rubbing her head to stave off a headache. He bid everyone goodnight, allowed his Hermione to take hwe place, and walked to his chambers. He gave Hermione her black and green nightgown and pushed her toward the bathroom before grabbing his own sleepwear and walking behind the curtain he had installed after Hermione started sleeping in his room. When he was changed, he collapsed on his bed, waiting for the girl in the bathroom. She usually slept on the lounge at the foot of his bed, but he had a feeling she needed reassurance at the moment. And a certain woman who gave birth to his Mione would be getting a visit tomorrow. Sif or his mother would be than happy to spend some time with the girl while ran an errand.

Loki was pulled out of his musings by the bed dipping as Mione crawled up into his bed next to him. She laid her head on his sternum and laid down on the bed perpendicular to Loki, facing him. Said man draped his arm over her side. They both drifted into an easy sleep, with pleasant dreams.

A/N: I have to say, that this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys like it, and the next chapter will be the next day with the surprise visit and some quality girl time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thank you for your reviews! I feel totally loved right now! Wow Elizabeth! You have a lot of questions! And a lot of them would be spoilers if I answered. I can't talk about her father, as I actually have no idea at the moment. All I know is he isn't around. Yes there will be plotting against crushes. Especially by Loki. You asked about her dating, and you said didn't think Loki and Mione understand what is between them. Mione most definitely does not know what it that she feels toward Loki, but by the time she is of dating age, she have already figured out how much she cared. How long it takes for her act on it, is now undetermined. As for Loki, he already knows how much he loves her, but continually denies it, because of her age and his own fear of the feelings. There might be a girl's day, that could be fun. There will most definitely be Grim and Heimdall fluff with Hermione. I love that idea. Some things with the trip to Hogwarts will be cannon, but not much. As for Fenrir and Hermiones behavior toward him... She will probably hate him already. I can't say anything about Fenris and Jörmungandr. That would definitely spoil my fun! There will be lessons, experiments, and weapon training. That is all I will say. Now on with my chapter so I can make Pinky Prattle's life:)!

Loki woke to his nose itching. He opened one eye to see Hermione's hair going rogue and migrating toward his face. He blew on it lightly to get it away. The breeze made Hermione shift in her sleep. She turned over and opened a bleary brown eye and smiled, then buried her face in his tunic. Loki laughed and ran his hand through her hair. He could swear he heard her pur against his chest. He wished they could stay like that for the rest of the day, but he had an appointment with a woman he wished he could kill. But he would get in trouble with his parents. And probably upset Hermione as well. He wanted to avoid it at all costs. He rubbed Hermione's back before addressing the issue at hand.

"Mione. We need to get up now. I have errands to run, and I'm going to leave my precious one in the care of my mother and possibly Sif, depending." Hermione looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, lifting herself up to sit, looking down at him. Loki actually started getting nervous. But he cleared his throat and sat up.

"I'm going to visit your mother. I do not want her filling your head with lies about me, and making you cry in the process. It hurts me to see you like that... In truth, I want her dead for upsetting my precious one, but we both know I can't make that happen. But I can tell her of the consequences of upsetting someone I love." He said with conviction, before getting off the bed and going to his closet to get his royal armour. He was aiming to intimidate after all.

Hermione got off the bed and hurried to her dresser at the one side of his room and pulled out her customary green tunic, black leggings, and gold belt, then headed for the bathroom. Loki went behind his screen as was customary over the last 5 years. Hermione was done first and decided to hang upside down on the bed to wait for her best friend. She also was worried. What if her mother got mad and told her she couldn't be friends with Loki anymore? What if she trapped her in the house until she could be married off when she got older? She couldn't handle that. She couldn't be torn from Loki's side. It would kill her.

Hermione had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Loki step from behind the screen, decked out in his full armour. She just stared at the wall, worrying Loki. "Mione? What is it? What has you troubled?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bottom of the bed. Hermione crawled into his lap and clung to his coat, but not answering. A frown mared Loki's face as he wrapped his arms around her small form. He had a feeling her knew exactly what she was thinking. He buried his face in her wild mane of hair and held her close. After a few minutes he kissed the top of her head and addressed her.

"Hermione, you do realize that I don't give up things that I care about, much less people I love. And there is no way I am going to let her take you away from me. Ever. Like I said, I'm keeping you by my side for as long as you'll stay." He said, looking down at the girl on his lap. Hermione met his gaze, revealing a tear stained face. She smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead before putting her on the ground. He then took her hand and led her out into the corridors. They first headed out to his parents quarters.

Once Hermione was safely in the arms of his mother, and going on about a girl's day, he made his way out of the palace and to his previous' son oto be exhome. He really didn't want her living with a woman who hurt her and tried to poison her against him. Not when he had a day in it. It only took him five minutes to get to the door, which he glared at for a moment, hating it for trapping his Hermione within the house at some point. He then straightened up and knocked on the door. The blasted woman opened with a smile on her face, until she saw who lay beyond it. She glared at him before reluctantly bowing to him.

"To what do I owe this visit your highness? Have you gotten tired of a little girl following you around like a lost puppy already?" She dare say with a smug smirk. Then she continued making Loki seeth. "I always knew she would become a burden. That she wouldn't be worth anything in the end. I'm going to have a hard time marrying her of when she is older." The last comment left Loki setting red. He pushed her into the house and closed the door, so as not to make a scene.

"You will do no such thing! And she is not worthless!" He yelled, causing the woman to back away from him in fear. Loki then realized that he had lost control and took a moment to compose himself and speak more calmly.

"I enjoy having Mione by my side. In fact when you keep her away, I get very irritated. I will never just toss her aside, as you seem to think. Not that the woman who lets her five year old daughter sleep on the lawn can judge. The woman who thinks she is nothing. The woman who does not care about her. The woman who made the person I care about cry! I have half a mind to take her from you completely!" He growled out. The just sneered at him.

"Oh please do! I could care less! She prefers you anyway! Now get out of my house and don't come back!" Loki didn't need to be told twice. He just gave her a disgusted look before he turned on his heel and went out the door.

As he walked away, he was livid. No one talked his Mione Like she was nothing! That woman was the scum of the earth. His Mione amazing and perfect.

He then started to feel dread. How was he going to tell Hermione that her mother didn't want her? He just hoped he would be able to console her, and show her that she was loved... He might need some help with this.

A/N: Next chapter will be about the girls day and when tells Hermione the big news.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Review Replies:

Elizabeth: Okay! Calm down chica! Okay first of all, I've had a ton of the details and ideas for this story for awhile. I've always figured that Sif and the Warriors Three lived in the palace, so that's how I'm keeping it. Next, Hermione doesn't really need a distinctive guardian because she will pretty much be a ward of the palace. She's pretty much has everyone wrapped around her finger, even Odin. So as much as I like the Sif idea, it's not going to happen in this story, sorry. The girls day is this chapter, and it's during the time that Loki is away. Of course Hermione will have her own color scheme, but right now she idolizes Loki, and I know I dressed up like Batman as a kid, because I wanted to be like him when I grew up. So that will stay the same for a little while longer. Hermione will be given her own chambers, and sneak into Loki's room like any other kid. Grim does chi training? I didn't know that… Maybe she will, maybe she won't. It's not something I had considered originally, so we'll have to see. That's all I'm saying about on Asgard right now. As for Hogwarts, we've through this. She's a student. I have awesome reasons and twists for when and why she's there. I can't tell you anymore! And get an account!

Liz: I like the idea for Hermione's future outfit. As for the ladies chasing Loki, yeah there will be a ton of gold diggers. I know usually Loki would have a ton of flings, but this story is completely and totally AU. Loki is far too devoted to Hermione. Even if he doesn't really want to analyze how devoted or why. And as for Hermione confessing her love later in life… She has already, albeit in a childish mindset, pledged herself to Loki. Hermione is stubborn, opinionated, and isn't afraid to go after what she wants. She considers Loki hers, and will make sure he stays that way. She can be devious, and can rope anyone into helping her. Including Frigga, hint hint. All this on Asgard is leading to something bigger and better once we hit the Potter/Avengers verse. I have tons of awesome ideas, it's just fine tuning the details. I really hope you like what I write and continue reading!

Lee: I like that idea! Yes her name can be Mara.

A/N: Okay! I am back! I had a really hard time with this chapter and it is only thanks to another author and her ideas that I got this chapter out at all. I hope I get more lovely reviews!

This chapter is in dedication to JenniferLupinBlack, who without the help of, it probably would have been like half a year before this chapter came out. Thanks so much!

"Sleipner projecting thoughts"

Both Frigga and Hermione watched as Loki strode out of his parents chambers before turning to each other. Frigga smiled and held out her hand to the young girl who had won her son's heart. Hermione didn't hesitate to take said hand.

"Shall we go find Sif, Hermione?" The queen asked. Hermione's face lit up like the night sky.

"Yeah! We can have a girl's day!" She squealed, moving more quickly, pulling a chuckling queen behind her toward the training ground.

They came upon Sif fighting Fandral and winning by a landslide. The fighting stopped the moment giggling was heard from the sidelines. The two fighters grinned at each other before turning and bowing mockingly to the young girl, making her laugh. Sif grinned and jogged to Hermione, pulling her into a fierce hug. After Sif placed her on her feet, the young mage grabbed the hands of both the warrior and queen, dragging them along behind her towards the stables. The queen however pulled all towards the kitchens instead.

"If we are going out on the horses today, I think we should have a picnic as well. What do you girl's say?" Hermione squealed and started to run ahead of them to the kitchen. She could probably get them a basket of food faster anyway. Everyone loved the bushy haired magic user. She just had this charm that drew everyone in. That coupled with the fact that everyone knew if they upset her in anyway they would have to deal with the wrath of Prince Loki.

Neither the Queen nor Lady Sif made it to the kitchen before Hermione came running out with the basket in both hands. The two women just right back in the direction of the stables. After a moment Sif took the basket from the girl and slung it over here shoulder. Hermione again ran ahead of the women to the stables. She wanted to see Sleipnir. She planned to ride him on their outing. He would be happy to get out of the stables for something other than war.

That is one thing on Asgard that Hermione hated. The fact that Sleipnir was used as a warhorse, like he didn't have any feelings. Hermione was going through the library trying to find a way for him to go back and forth between horse form and human form. That way no one could force him to be their horse. She was the only one besides Loki that he willingly allowed to ride him. It didn't take her long to reach her destination in front of his stall.

Hermione wasted no time in opening the door to his stall and walking over to where he lay on the ground. His stall was bigger than other horses to accommodate his eight legs.

"Good Morning Sleipnir! How are you?!" Sleipnir nickered happily in her direction.

"I am well Ma. How are you today? And where is Father?" That was another thing. Even though Loki gave birth to him, Sleipnir called him Father. Hermione couldn't figure out why he decided to dub her his mother, but she just went with it. She also felt honored in a way. She walked over and sat in the middle of his legs.

"I'm also doing well. Loki is doing errands today. Your grandmother, Lady Sif, and I planned on going horseback riding and having a picnic. I was wondering if you wanted me to ride you so you could go with us." Sleipnir again nickered happily and moved to stand.

"Of course I want you to ride me and to go along with you! Besides I don't trust any of these normal horses with you on their back." He said with conviction as he stood up. Hermione smiled up at him before she climbed up onto his back. She only ever rode bareback. It made her feel free, and as if she was one with nature. Though she was closer than most to nature anyway because of her using nature, but that was beside the point. It was also why she tended to go barefoot.

Sleipnir walked out of his stall to find Sif and Frigga already waiting on horseback. He trotted over to stand next to the chestnut mare that Frigga rode. "Glad to see you could join us Sleipnir. How are you this fine morning?" Frigga asked, looking over at her grandson. Sleipnir looked over and flicked his tail.

"I am very well Grandmother. I am glad to come along on this outing." He said shaking his mane. Frigga gave him a wide smile in return. Frigga loved her grandson no matter what he looked like. She still wondered why Odin could not just accept him as he was. She then urged her mare forward and they took off at a gallop. Sleipnir and Hermione were only a few feet behind, and Sif just at their flank.

The Queen always rode hard and fast because it was the only time she could let loose. After she had married Odin and become the queen, she had no longer been allowed into battle, no matter how skilled she was. Hermione did the same because it was another thing that made her feel free. Sif did it at this moment to keep up with the two of them, smiling all the while. Sleipnir caught up to the queen with ease, and Hermione looked over at the woman.

"Race you to the pond!" She shouted out as Sleipnir took off ahead. Both the women looked at each other and grinned, before urging their horses forward to try and over take the child and her self proclaimed son. They of course didn't have a chance and Hermione won, whooping her triumph as she went. She then jumped off Sleipnir's back and ran over to the edge of the pond. She started to remove her leggings and tunic, leaving her in her underwear and a undershirt. She then jumped into the pond.

Sif quickly followed her example, only she had underwear and fabric wrapped around her chest. Frigga put up and illusion around they area just incase someone happened by. This area was pretty secluded and normally avoided, but you never know. She then followed after the other woman and girl. Sleipnir, not liking having been left out, walked into the water after them, swimming over to Hermione.

They spent the next few hours swimming around, having water wars, which Frigga won having better control of magic, and lounging in the grass. When they were finally dry the donned their clothes once again, they finally sat down to eat. Sif turned toward Hermione with a confused look.

"Hermione? Not that I don't like spending time with you or anything, but where is Loki? He usually never lets you leave his sight if you are away from your mother." Hermione looked a little downcast at the mention of her mother.

"He went to see my mother." She said simply, looking toward the pond. Frigga moved closer to the young girl.

"Why is he going to visit your mother?" She asked eyes narrowing. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Loki found me crying in the gardens yesterday. My mother had told me that Loki was just using me, playing with me. That I was a toy to him, and I should stop talking to him." Sif went stiff and growled under her breath, causing Hermione to look over at her.

"Alright, I may not really like Loki but it's obvious to anyone how much he cares about you. You are not, nor have you ever been a toy to Loki. The idiot loves you. He'd die before he hurt you. By his own hand no less. I can see why he wanted to see your mother." She said, laying back on the grass. Sleipnir moved to be sit behind Hermione and pressed his head against her back, as Frigga looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Sif is right. Loki would kill for you. It's obvious. And you always have a place in the palace. Odin said so himself when Loki first brought you there. And even he hadn't, I would have fought to have you in the palace." She said, earning a smile from the girl. Frigga smiled back and then stood, walking to her horse. "We should head back to the palace. Loki should have returned by now and he'll be wondering where his Mione is." She said the last part with a smirk.

Sif smirked as well before jumping on her horse, followed by Hermione climbing onto Sleipnir's back. They took off back to the stables, deciding to have another race. Hermione once again won. Once they got back to the stables Hermione went into Sleipnir's stall to say good night before running toward the palace, leaving the queen and Sif behind.

As Hermione came to the entrance nearest the stables she saw Loki pacing back and forth, looking distressed. She narrowed her eyes when he didn't notice her a couple yards away. She ran and jumped when his back was turned, scrambling up to her spot on his back. Loki barely reacted beyond a weak chuckle. That's when Hermione was positive something was wrong. She felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach. What had happened? Had her mother convinced him to stop having her around? Was he lying this morning? She slid off his back and stepped away from him. This caused Loki to turn around give her a perplexed look.

"What's wrong Mione?" He asked frowning at the expression on her face. Hermione bit her lip before running at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Loki was startled but pulled her up into his arms, and moved her hair from where it had fallen into her face. "Mione? What is it?" The girl looked down as she spoke.

"She changed your mind didn't she? You're going to tell me you want nothing to do with me aren't you?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end. Loki's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What would make you think that? I would never do that! Though I do have bad news…" Hermione looked up at him with a frown.

"If it's not that, then what could be so bad?" She asked, giving him a confused look. Loki started looking unconfortable before looking off to the side.

"Well, at one point your mother was saying things about you that made me angry and I said that I had half a mind to take you away from her permanently. And she said that she wanted me to. She said she didn't want you there anymore." He said not looking at her at first. Then Hermione was silent for a few moments, he finally looked at her. She was frozen, looking at some point past his shoulder, then broke down sobbing into his shoulder.


	7. As Long As I Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers

A/N: Alright sorry for taking so long to update. If you want the reason, look to my profile. Anyway, as always hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!

Loki was out of his element. He didn't know how to handle the situation, didn't know how to reassure her this time. It was one thing for her to think he was going to get tired of her; he could put those fears and doubts to rest. But he had no idea how being abandoned felt. Sure he felt left out at times, but that was really before Hermione had become part of his life. He was thanking the Norns when he saw his mother and Sif running toward him.

"What happened?!" The oldest of the two women asked. Loki gave her a weary look.

"I went to visit her mother, and to tell her off for making Hermione believe she was just a toy to me, and she told me she didn't want to have Hermione in her house anymore." The queen's turned dark at that. It was the most frightening sight the other three in her company had ever seen. That is until she started to rant.

"How dare she!? How could she treat her daughter in such a way!? Well don't you worry dear! I'll have the chambers next to Loki's set up for you! You don't need her! We are your family now!" Hermione was actually able to crack a smile at that.

"Thank you, your majesty." Frigga ran her hand through the young girl's hair with a small smile.

"No need to be so formal my dear. Now why don't you and Loki go find something to do while I go speak with my husband?" Hermione smiled again as Loki put her down and turned around to allow her to take her place on his back. Once she was secure, he started walking toward his rooms. He knew that she was nowhere near done with crying, and he would rather comfort her in privacy. Everyone knew he would do anything for Mione, but he still didn't think it was anyone's business. They didn't need to see anything.

The minute he shut the door to his room, Hermione jumped down from his back and ran to his bed, throwing herself into it. Loki walked over and laid down next to her, holding his arms open for her to crawl into. Once she did, she sobbed into his chest, Loki not knowing what to do besides stroaking her hair. After a while she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"Why doesn't she wasn't me Loki? Am I that terrible of a child, that my own mother doesn't want me?" This question made Loki's heart constrict, causing him pull her tighter to him.

"You are not a terrible child. You are wonderful. And do not act as if you are not wanted. You even have the Allfather wrapped around your finger, which is no small feat. Sleipnir calls you his mother... And then you have me. I already told you that I would be at your side until you turn me away. So dry your tears. She may be your mother but she is not someone you need in your life." Hermione thought his words over before she got a determined look on her face. She sat up and nodded her head.

"You're right. I don't need her. I have many people who I can call family and friends. I'll be just fine as long as I have them. Especially you." She ended the thought with a smile before she threw herself at him again, hugging him around the waist. He wrapped his arms around her again with a smile.

"That's the spirit. You'll never be alone as long as I'm alive Hermione. I swear to you."

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to get this part out of the way. Sorry I was gone so long. I hope I have the next chapter out faster:) Please Review!


End file.
